Through it All
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: No matter what happens, Kagome and Inuyasha are there for each other because they love each other. Stuff happens that leads to all sorts of events. enjoy :
1. Into the Beginning

Kagome gazed out to the ocean and leaned back facing the sun.

"Kagome!" Sango called, "Come make a sand castle with us!"

"Are you sure you wanna be here by yourself Inuyasha?"

"Whatever, go play."

"OK…"

Kagome stood up and ran towards the fox demon and the demon slayer. Inuyasha watched as the three scooped up the sand and laughed.

"Inuyasha, why aren't you doing anything?" Miroku asked.

"'Cause I don't want to be in the water or mess around in the sand, I'm just fine under this 'umbrella'."

"C'mon Inuyasha, you've gotta loosen up!"

"No, monk, besides I'm sure you're only for this idea because of the girls' swimsuits."

"Untrue!" Though, his eyes told a different story as they wandered.

"What's the big deal? They're just swimsuits!"

"What? Inuyasha, you're a mystery. You're not even wearing the swimsuit Kagome got for you! "

"So?"

"Inuyashaaaaaa!" Kagome called, she hadn't noticed about Inuyasha until Miroku had commented.

"What?"

"Wear the swimsuit!"

"Why?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice had a warning tone. Inuyasha paused. He knew what would come next if he didn't listen.

"Fine I'll change."

A minute later, Inuyasha came back shirtless and in the bathing suit.

"Happy?" he grumbled.

"Very." Kagome replied with a wink.

A blush swept across the half-demon's face. A splash of water hit him.

"Hey!"

"Gonna have to catch me doggy!"

Inuyasha broke into a run as he went after her. "SIT BOY!" she yelled behind her shoulder. Kagome laughed when he fell into a sand dune.

Sango & Miroku and Shippo & Kirara began to catch on. They decided to play a game of tag with each other.

"You can't run forever!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Neither can you, half-demon!" Kagome teased.

He stopped running for a second then suddenly she was scooped up into his arms. Inuyasha ran to another part of the beach and put her down.

Kagome blinked a few times then asked, "What was that about?"

"Kagome, why did you call me a half-demon?"

"I don't know because you ARE one?"

"That's not what I meant! Ugh, never mind."

After an awkward silence, **(A/n: omg gay baby was born then~) **Kagome questioned, "OK, so why are we here?"

"I don't know. Why does it matter where we are?"

"I dunno."

"Feh." Inuyasha gave her a smile and looked at the sand.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna make a sand castle like you, Shippo, and Sango were making."

Kagome blinked in surprise a couple time then shot him a look. "Then come on slowpoke! I'm gonna need a bucket and a shovel." With that she went to a random spot of sand.

The hanyou gave a smirk. He headed towards where they'd sat down as Kagome began building with a smile planted on her face.

***Inuyasha's POV***

_B-dmp, B-dmp, B-dmp, B-dmp, B-dmp, B-dmp_

My heart was racing from the littlest of things: Kagome's smile. _Come on! Get a grip! Kagome is a friend! __**THAT'S ALL!**_ But deep inside my heart, I knew that I was lying to myself. I shook off the awkwardness I was beginning to feel and leapt through the thick forest to the sand castle tools.

***Kagome's POV***

I didn't know what to do. Inuyasha was being kinda sweet but I thought it was nice that he was having fun as we built the fortress of sand. Every time we glanced at each other at the same time, we would both turn red and look away. I took a break after awhile and held my knees to my face.

_I probably look so stupid…Whatever, Oohhh sunset…_

***Inuyasha's POV***

_She looks kinda sad but kinda cute, all curled up in the sand_ The human inside me said.

_Cute? Try hilarious and amazing! Don't just stand there wimp! She can easily be yours _The demon inside me growled.

Both parts of me wanted her deep, brown eyes that held inside so much unseen emotion and care. Not to mention her onyx hair that swept across her bare back and tossed in the salty breeze. The desire became enough to overpower my doubtful thoughts and I approached the human.

***Kagome's POV***

I felt his presence before he plopped down next to me in his usual crouch.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…admiring the sunset."

"It's nice."

"Yeah."

We sat there gazing at the orange and pink horizon for a few seconds, and then he turned to me and stood up, offering a hand. I took it and I was on my feet though strangely enough, he didn't let go of my hand. I stared down at the familiar yet foreign touch of his hand and the feeling of his claws on my skin. Inuyasha began to lead me down the shore. The only noises were those of the sea gulls and the crashing tide.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like it here? You know with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara," he paused for a second before looking at me completely serious, "and me?"

"Of course Inuyasha! You guys are my friends! Why would you question something like our friendship?"

He squeezed my hand and ran his thumb over mine. My face heated up but I rested my head on his shoulder for comfort. Apparently that was a bad move because we toppled into the water.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"I was going along with what was happening in the moment, baka!"

The lash of my words almost appeared on his face. Crap, I'd made him mad probably. This wasn't the time to be fighting.

**Normal POV (kinda god like)**

_Stop beating so quickly stupid heart! She'll hear it at this rate! _Inuyasha thought.

_He hates me; man I sure know how to ruin something happening between us! Way to go Kagome! You really need to stop this habit of arguing for no reason, gosh._ Kagome thought, mentally beating herself.

"Sorry Kagome."

Kagome stumbled at the shock of his words but Inuyasha caught her. She slowly looked up into his eyes and they caught eyes.

_This is going just like 50 years ago….when Kikyo was here…I can't let Kagome befall the same fate that she did. I can't fall in love with Kagome._ Inuyasha thought sadly. He turned away quickly and ran back to the sand castle's construction site without a second glance back at the girl who'd already fallen head over heels, or in her case, head into the well for him. Although it pained him to watch her expression change, he had to do this to save her from death.

_He's thinking about __her__ again, isn't he?_ Kagome sighed within her own mind. She collapsed to the sand and cried softy, not caring if Inuyasha saw her in a crumpled heap.

_I'm sorry Kagome._ The hanyou thought as he smelt the tears come.


	2. Fun in the Sun

After their sand castle was done or, Feudal Fort, as Kagome named it; she scrambled through her bag and took out a camera.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked. His face clouded with questions.

"A camera; it's a device that can basically capture a moment like in a drawing or painting but better." She attempted to explain but Inuyasha didn't seem to understand. But that was to be expected, as he was from the Feudal Era.

"Why do you have that?"

""People in my time use these when they want to remember something."

"Can't you use your brain?"

"Well sure but cameras are cool." Kagome shot a smile at the camera that she focused on herself and pressed the button. Her face popped up on the screen a moment later.

"Whoa that's so cool!" Kagome surprised him by taking a picture of him. He showed up on the creen looking bored. Inuyasha's eyes widened and dragged Kagome to his side. "Be careful Kagome! That camera demon is trying to mock us! I won't let it get away with this!"

"Inuyasha don-"

"IRON REAVER SOUL ST-"

Kagome cut him off. "SIT, BOY!"

Inuyasha fell into the ground. "Owww!" he complained. Kagome ignored him but stifled a giggle."Kagomeeee!" Shippo called. The fox demon approached her from behind and noticed the camera. Sango and Miroku followed the sound of their voices. Kagome took a picture of Shippo and showed it to the others.

All of her friends, except for the hanyou, grouped together and posed.

"Come on Inuyasha!"

"Take a picture with us."

"Yeah! It'll be cute."

Reluctantly but curiously, he walked over to the group. His bored expression made Kagome frown. Kagome's eyes lit up and she whispered something to Sango who passed the message to Miroku. They looked at each other and winked mischievously.

"One… two… three!" The friends cheered.

On three, Sango and Miroku tickled Inuyasha making him smile and laugh. When he saw the picture, he growled.

"You could've told me to smile." He grumbled.

"But it's more fun this way." Kagome giggled.

At the end of the day, she flipped through her camera. There was a picture of Sango with Kirara…Miroku tickling Sango…Miroku's body buried in the sand…Kirara with Sango and Miroku…Inuyasha scratching his ears doggy style…Shippo climbing the sand castle in a 'Conquer the World' type pose…Sango throwing Inuyasha a stick…Shippo and Inuyasha playing with each other…Inuyasha and Miroku tackling each other…Kagome and Sango hugging….Miroku and Kagome back to back, smiling all friend-like at each other….Kagome on Kirara…Shippo on Kagome's head…and her favorite: Kagome pecking a red/ happy faced Inuyasha's cheek. That night Kagome fell asleep with a gargantuan grin plastered on her face.

Inuyasha looked at the girl from another time and smirked. He hadn't seen her smile or laugh that much in the course of one day in all the time that they'd known each other. Inuyasha became quite curious as to how she acted in her own time, around her other friends. He scowled at the thought of Kagome's time. It didn't hold a lot of pleasant memories for the poor hanyou. Inuyasha had been dragged into a play, eaten spicy food, broken Kagome's bike, fallen, been burnt, fought demons (this he was used to however), and discovered that some guy in the later time liked Kagome. Though, Inuyasha didn't know why the thought of that awkward boy made him frown in anger.

Kagome shifted in her sleep, making Inuyasha blink, taking him back to reality.

"Inu…yasha…." Kagome mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still up? Shouldn't you get some sleep? We had a long day today." Kagome said still half asleep.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you should be sleeping right now. Not watching me like some kind of pervert." She scoffed.

"I'm not a pervert!" Inuyasha whisper-yelled.

"Whatever." Kagome turned to the other side so that she was facing away from the half demon as she tried to conceal her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly concerned for the girl.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Kagome was blushing a deep red by now.

"You sure?"

"YES, ok? I'm just fine."

"Geez no need to snap at me." He muttered bitterly. Inuyasha was stung by the harsh words, despite his calm mask that he usually wore. Kagome pretended to fall asleep. After some silence, Inuyasha couldn't hold back the words he spoke next, "Why did you kiss me?"

Kagome sat up in shock and stared blankly at Inuyasha. He looked at her with such intensity. He began to lean forward, inching closer and closer to Kagome's face. Her eyes as brown as chocolate widened; her heart began to pound so loud, she was afraid she might explode. Inuyasha eventually got so close that their noses brushed and Kagome was too afraid to close her eyes. They were about to kiss when a sudden shout of, "IT'S NOT MY CHILD!" came from a sleeping Miroku.

The two pulled apart in embarrassment and fell asleep in a sea of awkwardness. Kagome woke up the next morning to find a blanket draped over her body, almost fresh with traces of the dog-eared half demon.

_He does care,_ Kagome thought happily.


	3. Protecting Kagome

**Hiiiii! I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for soooo long :( there have been too many things for me to do. Guitar lessons, school starting, my social life. No inspiration didn't exactly help the situation :/ Enjoy the chapter anyway! :D**

**Inuyasha's POV**

The day pursued on as yesterday had; fun in the sun and all kinds of events taking place.

Kagome fell asleep later that night with the camera in her hands and a smile on her face. Inuyasha opened one eye when he heard Kagome breathing steady. His face turned bright red when he remembered when Kagome had kissed his cheek.

_I wonder if that was a pose…or for real?_

**Kagome's POV**

In Kagome's dream, she was swimming in the ocean and a figure swam past her. It was Inuyasha. He turned around and smiled at her. Kagome smiled back and noticed that he was turning human. He swam closer to her and kissed her underwater. The dream faded, making Kagome wake up with a gasp. She looked around, finding every one of her friends fast asleep.

"Dreams…ha! They're the key to what the heart desires. I can see the dreams of both humans and demons." A voice came from the darkness.

"W-who are you and what do you want?" Kagome reached around for her bow and arrow. Aiming towards the direction of the mysterious voice, she released a Sacred Arrow.

A demon in human form stepped into the moonlight. He had long black hair and bright green eyes. The muscular demon sighed and said, "Oh priestess. I can tell that you care for this half-breed." Nodding at the sleeping Inuyasha.

"So what if I do? That's my decision."

"True but are you sure he returns your feelings?"

Kagome's eyes flared. Though usually with sadness, this time it was with pure anger. Kikyo was gone this time for good no nothing should be stopping him right? However, Inuyasha still sighed and spaced out.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed. A faint glow surrounded her body.

"That's it, unlock your true power Kagome." The demon murmured.

"Hirikotsu!" The demon bone boomerang came and hit the demon in the side. His eyes went blank and he crumpled to the ground. Before he became unconscious, he said, "Come to my Castle in the Mountains of Majesty if you desire your dream that much, Kagome." His body disappeared after that.

"Kagome are you okay?" Shippo asked; but it was in vain because she fainted and fell to the grass.

**The gang's POV**

"**KAGOME!**" Inuyasha yelled. He began to tremble. Unexpectedly, a purple mark appeared on both of his cheeks and his eyes turned red while his pupils turned blue. Both his fangs and nails grew twice their length.

Inuyasha let out a growl and everyone stood there in a combination of shock and terror. He had turned full demon…because of Kagome. _Does this mean he likes her? _Miroku thought.

"Inuyasha let me check on Kagome." Sango said slowly stepping toward the unconscious girl.

Full demon Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and growled. He spun around and checked her pulse.

"How is it that he's in control right now?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Maybe his possessiveness is controlling the demon part of him."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Urgh, we need to get Kagome to wake up."

Shippo thought for a moment then took something out of Kagome's backpack. Shippo looked to the others. "She told me that this makes her wake up in her time. I don't know how it works but it's worth a try right?" the desperate fox demon asked. Shippo began messing with Kagome's new alarm clock but nothing would make it turn on.

"New plan." Sango muttered, "Inuyasha! Snap out of it! Kagome will be ok!"

His only response was a loud, menacing growl.

"Oh no." Miroku sighed, looking off in the distance. A whirlwind was quickly approaching them.

"It shouldn't be. What is he doing here?" Shippo complained.

"Kagomeeee!" the whirlwind called.

"Sadly it is Shippo." Sango replied monotonously.

When he finally approached, the lovesick wolf demon looked to Miroku. "Why is mutt face a demon?"

"Well Koga, you see-" Miroku explained, cut off by Shippo. "Look for yourself." A gesture was aimed at the unconscious Kagome.

"What happened to her?" Koga yelled, walking toward her. Without warning, Inuyasha was in front of Kagome, blocking Koga's path.

"Move it puppy." scoffed Koga, walking around the demon Inuyasha. Blood spattered from Koga's left arm. Inuyasha had sliced it, not giving any indication of doing so, making Koga widen his eyes. Retreating from Kagome's sleeping body while holding his wound, he sat close to Sango.

"What just happened?" Shippo asked, paralyzed in fear.

Miroku's eyes saddened. "I believe Inuyasha is slipping Shippo. If we don't wake up Kagome soon, he may give into his demon side." All eyes shifted to Kagome, their last hope for survival.

**Kagome's POV (in her mind)**

I woke up lying in a cloud of white. "What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You're in deep shock Kagome." a calm voice responded. I looked to my right and saw a woman in white. The woman was very beautiful. With her long black hair and her kind brown eyes, she reminded me of Inuyasha in his human form.

"Where in deep shock?"

The woman giggled, "Well your body remains on Earth but your soul is here in the gateway."

"The gateway to where exactly?"

"You certainly ask a lot of questions but I don't blame you. You're a confused teenage girl who is in love with a half-demon who holds feelings for two women." The woman sighed, looking down.

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled. _Two women? But Inuyasha only likes Kikyo…right?_ I thought.

"Kagome dear? Do you know who I am?" the woman questioned, a light smile upon her light pink lips.

"No ma'am." I replied in an embarrassed tone.

She chuckled lightly. "Well you're about to wake up so I might as well tell you, I'm Inuyasha's mother dear. My name is Izayoi." My eyes increased twice their size.

"You're Inuyasha's mother? Does this mean I'm dead? Wait, you said the gates, does that mean I'm in the gates of heaven and hell?" I gasped. Izayoi nodded. Suddenly, my surroundings were fading.

"Hold on! I need to talk to you!" I called.

Izayoi shook her head, "No, right now Inuyasha needs you more. When you wake up, he'll be in his demon form. Please snap him out of it."

"Are you serious?" I shrieked. My eyes snapped open and I was back on Earth in the Feudal Era. A chorus of "Kagome!" followed my awakening. I saw Sango clinging to Miroku, Shippo drying tears, Kirara mewing in happiness, and Koga lifting his head from one of his arms, the other was sliced up the middle. I guessed Inuyasha was the cause.

Inuyasha, in all of his scary demon-ness, turned toward me. Something in his eyes lightened. "Inuyasha? It's me, Kagome. Are you conscious?" I paused, keeping my distance. He blinked twice.

"Ka….go...me?" he asked. Inuyasha transformed back into his normal, half-demon self.

The group sighed in relief. "Oh Inuyasha, I thought you'd be stuck in demon form forever!" Kagome cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha blushed, putting his hands on her waist. Kagome mirrored Inuyasha's blush.

"Glad to have you back buddy." Miroku chuckled, patting the hanyou's shoulder. "I'm so happy you're ok." Sango cheered, hugging both Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo blubbered incomprehensible words as tears streamed down his face.

"Oh hey, by the way Inuyasha, I have something to tell you?" Kagome said slowly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked, letting go of her reluctantly.

"I met your mom." Kagome whispered meekly. All eyes swung from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Mom?" he breathed.

**Hehehe cliff hanger! Gomen (sorry in Japanese) I had to do that. It was an opportunity I had to go through with or I may have died. XD be glad I'm alive to work on the next chapter :P By the way, I love all of you guys who reviewed and favorite and have added my story to alerts and stuff like that. It makes me sooo happy ^.^**

**Inulover37: thank youuuu! *tears up happily* it means so much!**

**PermanentlyFrozen: of course Miroku will always be the perv XD thanks so much for the review, it really does mean a lot when my readers care enough to leave their thoughts**


	4. Perfection?

**I'd just like to say…. I'm back! Now for my chat with the Inuyasha peeps :o**

**Me: omg inu! I 3 you!**

**Inuyasha: umm, ok?**

**Kagome: do you like her?**

**Inuyasha: 0.0 I dunno**

**Kagome: sit!**

***Inuyasha falls***

**Me: 0.0 you liiikkkkeeee him!**

**Kagome: *puts a necklace on me* sit girl!**

**Me: you suck but you're cool *forces necklace on her* bad girl!**

***Kagome falls***

**Inuyasha: pwned but I like you both, ok?**

**Me: *giggles* chappie time!**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Mom?" I breathed eyes downward. Kagome nodded once. _Oh my Kami, Mom!_ I thought. "Well, tell me what happened?" I began to scratch my face in nervousness. "To be honest I don't remember much after you fainted." I mumbled, looking up at Kagome through my silver hair.

Kagome's face was a mix of worry and happiness. The blush on her face though, was definite.

"I believe I'll be able to explain," Miroku spoke up, "After you passed out Kagome, Inuyasha turned into his demon form to protect you. Koga came a few moments later and didn't notice Inuyasha was a current threat. Koga went to try and wake you but Inuyasha sliced his arm open." Miroku continued, glaring at Koga.

"What's wrong with you Koga?! You could've gotten killed! Obviously you weren't thinking and you didn't have any common sense at the moment." Kagome scolded.

"All I wanted to do was see what was wrong with you. It's the Mutt's fault for scratching me up. All I was doing was protecting my girl." Koga snuffed. Inuyasha growled in response.

"Both of you knock it off!" Kagome yelled; running between the two before any further damage could be done. "Koga, enough is enough. Inuyasha was only watching over me while I was _defenseless_."

Koga looked away as Kagome emphasized defenseless and I could hear Sango trying not to burst out laughing. I couldn't blame her. I myself am trying not to tell the dumb wolf 'I told you so.' It's just like when Renkotsu tried to bomb us and Kagome had thought I was dead. I couldn't help myself and a laugh slipped out. Kagome whipped herself around to face me and I pretended I didn't know what happened. A smirk did shine through her pursed lips for the slightest moment though.

"I'm sorry my love." Koga sighed, trying to snake him uninjured hand around Kagome's waist when just before I could slice his other arm up, Kagome pushed Koga away forcefully.

"Koga you've got to get over me. I'm not into you; plain and simple. I like someone else anyhow." Kagome's eyes glanced at me for a second. My ears perked up on their own. Did Kagome really mean that? And when Kagome looked at me when she said someone…did she mean me?!

Koga took a step back, "You can't really mean that, can you?"

_Idiot! She's been trying to say that since Day One!_ I thought.

"Yes Koga! I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. IN. THAT. WAY." Kagome shouted every word. The stupid mutt looked genuinely shocked as he collapsed to his knees.

"So that's how it is," Koga mumbled. His furious blue eyes turned surrendering. "Fine, I admit defeat."

"Seriously?" we all shouted at once in shock.

Koga glared at us, "YES I'M SERIOUS! Now if you don't mind, I'll be off to find the others." And with that, the wolf took off.

"I wonder if we'll ever see him again," Sango muttered aloud.

"I doubt Ayame will let him once he gets back to his pack," Kagome sweatdropped. The rest of us nodded at the statement.

_Well now I don't have to worry about THAT idiot hitting on Kagome anymore. But wait, why should I care?! I-I-It's not like I __like__ the girl!_ I thought.

_**You like our mate and you know it. **_ A voice inside my head growled.

_Wait, what? Who are you? You said our? _I frowned.

_**That's right, our mate; the girl Kagome. I am your demon side. You've been lying to yourself for too long, stupid.**_

_HEY! I'm you, remember? If I'm an idiot, then so are you._

_**No, because I'm not oblivious.**_

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" I accidentally shouted aloud. His friends looked at him weirdly.

Kagome frowned, "If you didn't want me to talk you could've been a little nicer about it y'know."

"That's not what I meant! I wasn't talking to you!" I shouted, clenching my hands.

"Then you were talking to yourself?" Shippo snorted. I smacked him on the head.

"Shut up!" I stalked ahead of the others but I felt their eyes on me. But out of everyone's, Kagome's were the heaviest.

**Kagome's POV**

I was starting to wonder if Inuyasha was ok. After all, he had just woken up from his demon side taking over and he knew I got to see his mom and he couldn't.

"I'm gonna walk ahead with Inuyasha, ok guys?" I whispered to Sango and Miroku.

"Go ahead," Miroku smiled. I returned the smile and started to go ahead.

Behind me, I heard Sango say, "You wanted her to go ahead so that you could be alone with me didn't you?"

"Ahh, so you knew my intentions already?" the monk laughed. I heard a smack and the sound of Shippo tsk-tsking at him.

"Inuyasha, wait up!" I called. He ignored me, continuing to walk faster than me.

"If you don't slow down, I'll do it Inuyasha!" I warned. This made him slow down, reluctantly, but effective.

"What is it?" Inuyasha growled.

"I just wanted to walk with you." I smiled at him. A faint pink dusted his cheeks.

"Then I guess it's ok." He said after a pause. I giggled a bit.

"So you really saw my mom?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded.

"She was really pretty. Oh Inuyasha, she really loves you. I could tell by the way she spoke about you." I gushed. His ears twitched.

"She talked about me?"

"Of course!" I almost shouted. "Every mother would rant and rave about their kid wouldn't they?"

"Not the ones who aren't proud of them…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"And why wouldn't she be proud of you?" I put a hand on my hip.

"Because I'm a hanyou, Kagome. Humans take one look at me and think I'm going to terrorize their village because of my fangs and claws. Demons take one look at me and only see me as half an equal. Not a whole, but a half. I'm not even a total threat. Most see me as the kid who had both a human and a demon for parents. It should be wrong however you look at it!"

"Idiot!" I yelled, smacking his head. When he clutched at his head, he gasped a little, looking at me. Tears were already sliding down my cheeks but I didn't care.

"Who are they to judge you?! Who cares what those other people think? Their opinions shouldn't matter to you! Not every person is perfect, Inuyasha. Look at me! I can be a klutz; I get jealous and mad really easily; and I'm not the greatest in school. I'm not perfect either!"

"Kagome…"

Suddenly, I felt an arm go around me and I was to a warm chest.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't say anything for awhile, but finally he whispered, "You shouldn't cry in front of anyone else but me. Not everyone is going to know your better face."

"Better face?"

His golden eyes went slowly to my own, "The one where you're smiling or laughing."

I felt my face get really hot.

"Hey, everything ok over there?" Sango yelled. Miroku and Shippo both looked at Inuyasha in a teasing way.

"We're fine! Geez!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed my hand and started walking, "Let's go Kagome."

"Uhhh yeah," I blinked and all at once I was on Inuyasha's back as he ran. The one thing that was different about this time is that he was interlacing his fingers in mine. I buried my face in the crook of Inuyasha's neck.

I was so happy I didn't even hear Sango, Miroku, and Shippo telling us to slow down and wait.

**Sooo? Whatcha think? I hope I did well for being gone for 11 months….I am so sorry. I'm gonna go in Tamaki's corner now…**

**Review Response!**

**PermanentlyFrozen: Awww thank you! I'm glad I can do what I love doing most right!**

**Angelface714: haha obviously I did so you can live again.**


End file.
